L'arme du prince
by Seveya
Summary: Cinquante phrases sur Dokugakuji et kogaiji. Thèmes dits "religieux" de la communauté livejournal "une phrase".
1. Chapter 1

**_Cinquantephraseuse :_** Sévéya  
**_Disclaimer :_** Univers et versions des persos à Minekura-sama, les thèmes dits religieux sont à la communauté livejournal "une phrase".  
**_Rating : _**De K à T pour être tranquille 

**_Notes :_** Je reviens vous embêter avec mes phrases, il ne me restera plus qu'un couple et après j'arrête ! Désolée, pour les futures répétitions, j'avais oublié à quel point on ne savait pas grand chose sur ces deux-là.

* * *

#01 - Paix

C'était en dédiant sa vie au retour de la mère d'un autre qu'il pouvait retrouver un semblant de quiétude intérieure, cette dernière il l'avait perdue lorsqu'il avait dû jongler avec les humeurs lunatiques de la sienne.

#02 - Croix

Leur figure maternelle était leur croix : pour l'un, avec cette vie qu'il ne pouvait rendre, et pour l'autre, cette mort qu'il avait donnée.

#03 - Symbole

Dokugakuji chérissait sa marque de yokai, elle attestait de sa nature et donc, elle ne lui désignait qu'un seul seigneur et maître : Kogaiji.

#04 - Plaie

Tout compte fait, plus que les blessures infligées par le Sage égal du Ciel, c'était de voir l'ombre dans ces yeux de crépuscule qui le faisait le plus souffrir.

#05 - Bois

Elle en avait la couleur, l'odeur suave et surtout la rareté ; la peau du prince était semblable à une essence d'arbre aujourd'hui disparue et celle-ci avait réussi à lui faire oublier sa forêt d'autrefois.

* * *

A suivre (tout de suite) : les thèmes "blanc", "vin", "pâtes", "sérum" et "pardon".


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimers :_** toujours Minekura et "une phrase".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

#06 - Blanc

Le blanc allait divinement au prince mais c'était également la couleur du froid de la neige et de la pierre ainsi que celle du deuil – sans parler de ce maudit scientifique aux lapins.

#07 - Vin

Dokugakuji se demandait si le yokai à la chevelure écarlate n'était pas semblable à ces cuvées d'exception : un croisement réussi de deux souches fortes, cultivé avec soin, puis laissé à murir pendant des années voire des siècles afin de donner le meilleur de lui-même.

#08 - Pâtes

Enduire le corps blessé d' épais onguents odorants donnés par Yaone résumait sa vie de conflit : plaisir et douleur, désir et honte, peine et satisfaction, jalousie et espoir.

#09 - Sérum

On disait le prince versé dans la sorcellerie et les arts martiaux pourtant, à la vérité, il ne faisait couler le sang ni pour les incantation et potion et l'évitait pendant les combats – ce que son bras droit appréciait.

#10 - Pardon

Il était capable de beaucoup, sa vie en était la preuve, faites d'épreuves et d'embuches, de leçons et enseignements provenant de l'expérience, mais il savait que comme il l'avait dit à la bande de Sanzo, il ne leur pardonnerait _jamais_.

* * *

A suivre (je sais pas quand) : les thèmes "fils", "buisson", "feu", "sentence" et "banc".


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer :_** Univers et versions des persos à Minekura-sama, les thèmes dits religieux sont à la communauté livejournal "une phrase".  
**_Rating :_** K à T pour être tranquille

_**Note :**_ j'ai vraiment pété le délai, désolée ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

#11 - Fils

Scrutant un Kogaiji prostré devant Le Pilier, Dokugakuji pensait avec inquiétude que le Prince, lui aussi, avait depuis longtemps dépassé ce statut d'enfant la notion était devenue une plaie.

#12 - Buisson

Le jeune prince des yokais lui était apparu tel un buisson ardent, un dieu pour lequel le manant qu'il était alors n'avait pu que vouloir prêter totale allégeance.

#13 - Feu

Il s'était attendu à une épée sortant des flammes, mais l'arme d'apparence osseuse était pourvue d'un globe oculaire et ce dernier ne valait certainement pas les yeux de braise du maître.

#14 - Sentence

Il revoit les heures sales de vie mais pourtant tellement moins douloureuses que ces instants, un présent où Le Prince a été blessé : son passé est la sentence de son destin manqué.

#15 - Banc

Il a réellement été sa nounou : assis sur le modeste meuble de bois, il l'a veillé, des jours durant, des nuits complètes voire des semaines entières peut-être.

* * *

À suivre tout de suite les thèmes : "est", "saint", "hercule", "pierre" et "marche".


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer :_** Univers et versions des persos à Minekura-sama, les thèmes dits religieux sont à la communauté livejournal "une phrase".  
**_Rating :_** K à T pour être tranquille

Bonne lecture !

* * *

#16 - Est

Pour lui, il n'existait nulle autre direction que celle du retour de sa mère, mais pour son bras droit, le soleil levant semblait douloureusement filial.

#17 - Saint

Désir porté sur la mère et parricide, non, oh non… héritier et épéiste n'étaient ni saints, ni sains et ce, malgré leur respective lignée quasi divine et totale dévotion.

#18 - Hercule

Il trouvait que Kogaiji avait un léger côté décalé, cela se sentait notamment par son utilisation d'exemples datés et d'expressions dépassées : qui était donc ce lointain et méconnu héros et – qui plus est demi-dieu – censément capable de tenir tête au géniteur de son prince ?

#19 - Pierre

La forteresse avait, un temps, réuni en une même torpeur la famille royale, et aux vues du funeste chemin du Destin, si cela venait à se reproduire Dokugakuji ne pourrait rester de marbre.

#20 - Marche

Il avait erré à travers des déserts brûlants incapables de tarir ses larmes de l'âme, d'un pas continu qui ne réussissait pourtant pas à l'éloigner de ce passé incestueux et meurtrier, de ces yeux pourpres, sales et embués ; et enfin, au bout du chemin de croix, il avait trouvé quelqu'un à suivre dans ce calvaire.

* * *

À suivre tout de suite les thèmes : "rempart", "oiseau", "rivière", "fidélité" et "destruction".


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer :_** Univers et versions des persos à Minekura-sama, les thèmes dits religieux sont à la communauté livejournal "une phrase".  
**_Rating :_** K à T pour être tranquille

Bonne lecture !

* * *

#21 - Rempart

Plus jamais _ça_, désormais, il ferait toujours barrière de son épée, de sa force, de son corps, voire de sa vie pour le salut de Ko.

#22 - Oiseau

« Je le sais beau, supérieur, entre terre et ciel, clef de nombreux rêves, fin, élégant, éclatant, vif, aérien, léger, parfois dangereux, souvent menacé et définitivement doux. »

#23 - Rivière

Sur la peau de terre de l'un, l'autre assèchera la pluie d'eau salée en créant des fleuves de feu sucré.

#24 - Fidélité

Ce n'était même pas par volonté de réciprocité eu Kogaiji, qui avait pourtant toutes les femmes à ses pieds – même s'il n'avait pu hériter du harem garni de son géniteur – ne frayait avec aucune d'entre elles.

#25 - Destruction

Sur ces terres de l'Ouest, bons comme mauvais, hommes ou femmes, jeunes comme vieux, parents et enfants, humains et yokais, tous avaient le même travers : ils anéantirait le monde – et eux-mêmes avec – pour l'Autre.

* * *

À suivre tout de suite les thèmes : "rituel", "soumission", "culte", "fuite" et "rouge"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer :_** Univers et versions des persos à Minekura-sama, les thèmes dits religieux sont à la communauté livejournal "une phrase".  
**_Rating :_** K à T pour être tranquille

Bonne lecture !

* * *

#26 - Rituel

Le prince a son aura naturelle décuplée par ses habitudes : ces niveaux d'amour et de sorcellerie le rendent divin pour autrui.

#27 - Soumission

L'un a donné tous les droits sur sa personne, l'autre est prêt à perdre tous ses avantages pour son homme.

#28 - Culte

Kogaiji n'était pas que son maître, plus qu'un seigneur, il en avait fait une divinité qu'il se refusait à servir tel un enfant-roi, et c'était peut-être là le plus grand hommage qu'il pouvait lui faire : le traiter comme un homme.

#29 - Fuite

Sa longue course n'avait été qu'une immense fuite en avant, il avait ouvert les yeux en croisant sa route et avait enfin pu affronter ses doutes.

#30 - Rouge

Ça n'était qu'un détail, bien sûr, mais sans celui-ci rien n'aurait été pareil : merci aux fameux fils écarlates d'avoir lié ces fils du Destin.

* * *

À suivre, je ne sais pas du tout quand, les thèmes : "monolithe", "sacré", "sanctuaire", "augure" et "supplique".


End file.
